Ratchet and Clank: The last comotion
THIS ARTICLE IS PROPETY OF RATCHETBOOM5, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT.THANKYOU! Ratchet and Clank The Last Commotion is a game in progress by Arnold Corp. and Capcom Insomniatic . It is set to be the biggest thrid party game of all time. Plot The possible plot so far is that Ratchet and Clank are called to the Crash Site planet Zeldrin were the remainders of Nefarious's old troopers have built up an army to rule the Universe. After defeating them, RAC returned to the now repaired from the Dreadzone Attack, Starship Phoenix. While whatching CD-i Youtube poops on the ships master computer, Ratchet recieved a message from Skodward, who annonced he, Moar/Morbid Krabs and AOSTH Dr. Robotnik had built up an army to kill Spongebob and Sonic. RAC saved the too and had all three disemboweled in the Goole Lagoon. Mean while Courtney Gears had been plotting her revenge on Ratchet and Clank with Klunk at her side. To make things worse, Nefarious had been rebuilt by Lawrense. His new name was Zanrious. Sonic, after the fight against Morbid and Skodward, had gone on vaction in Wave Ocean with new girl friend, Mina Mongose, due to Sally going out with Monkey Khan. While in bed with her one night a pipe smashed through the floor revealing a shocked Mario. He announced that Luigi's gay counterpart,well apparently gay, Gay Luigi had once again Mutated into Weegee and Gay Mario had mutated into Marleo. Sonic, RAC and the gang fought against them with the help of CD-i Link. However, the King had teamed up with Weegee and poisioned Sonic with dinner.(A Chillie Dog). Sonic recovered and bye this time Courtney Gears and all of the other badies meantioned had come back to life and conqued the world. RAC, Sonic, Mario and a now Undead, Link had been captured and in line to be Roboblitarated. The Roboblitarator was a device created by Eggman Prime and Zanrious. Courtney however had found her universal counterpart, Cherlye Cole and Sonic had accidntly been teleported to Phinease and Ferb's dimension, due to Baljeets take on a Dimensionator colided with the video game device he previously invented, that alowed real people to enter video games. Ratchet and Clank had been saved by Meagman X and Zero and if things wern't bad enough, space time and fabric riped apart causing a coruption in time and unleashed the evil General George Custer who had one aim.HAVE ALL WOMAN!!! Also confurmed is the return of Captain Darkwater and Chairman Drek. The Last Commotion Project PS2 Ratchet and Clank: The last commotion was a game banned by the BBFC for its bad lanquage and inapropiate content. It was origanly going to be called Up your Arsenal Again in North America and Ratchet and Clank 4 in the UK. It featured real life celebrity pop stars and even Cheryl Col as Courtney Gears. It featured a guest apperance of Santa Clauses as it was a xmas themed game and was planned for release in 21st December 2005. Insomniac were sued £100000! In 2005 some idiot came along with the idea of making the game that everyone hates but i didn't mind, Ratchet: Deadlocked. Category:Games